powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stitch Witchery
Hexica tricks Anna into selling her design, which she casts a spell upon. Anyone who wears it becomes rude, and grouchy. Things get worse when the rangers and the Blue Senturion put the jackets on. Anna has to get the jackets off her friends, and stop the Blue Senturion by herself. (The start of 4 New Turbo Rangers & Susie continue on for the 2nd half of the season) Plot Anna's attempt to sew a new jacket in Design class at Riverside High has her frustrated, but Susie seems to be more interested in the tacky plaid jacket she's currently wearing. A fashion designer named Delisha Ennivel is also interested and convinces Anna to sell her the design, though Anna is unaware that Delisha is one of Divatox's monsters in disguise. Elsewhere, twin sisters Brittany and Brianna Chandler are invisible as a side-effect from being turned back to humans after all their monkey misadventures, and are now exploiting it by stealing food from picnickers on the beach. Piranhatrons mass-produce the jacket and apply potions to the fabric in order to instill anger in whoever wears them, plus chocolate to make them irresistible to the consumer public. While Brittany and Brianna are turning their invisibility into a magic act for money, everybody on the beach is furiously buying the jackets and becoming utter jerks towards each other. Andy, Chris, Jon, and Susie are unable to resist the fashion craze and its power over them. With the Rangers out of the way, Divatox sets her sights on the Riverside museum, where valuable gemstones are being delivered. The only one available to stop the looting is Anna, who manipulates Elgar into locking himself and Rygog out of the delivery bay. Delisha then tricks the Blue Senturion into wearing a jacket. Unable to fight the Blue Senturion alone, Anna attempts to con her fellow Rangers out of their jackets. Fortunately, the spell vanishes once the jackets come off, and the Rangers morph into action. The Blue Senturion summons his Robo Racer (which also gets its own jacket), forcing the Rangers to fight their friend in the Turbo Megazord. After Andy gets into the Robo Racer and removes the jacket, the Blue Senturion comes to his senses and helps the Rangers destroy a freshly-enlarged Delisha. At the Juice Bar, Anna is told what everybody really thinks of her jacket, which disappoints her but comes as a relief. Nearby, Brittany and Brianna are stealing more food from the customers, but their fun ends when they turn visible again. Lt. Powell is happy to see the two, noting how they seemed to have vanished off the face of the earth for a while. Brittany tries to explain by saying the two were 'monkeying around'. Trivia *Bradley MacinTosh, Marine Patterson, Michael Shulman and Kim Allen have all been removed from the opening credits and replaced with Brandon Davis, Ben Ziff, Jon Lee, and Kiely Williams. *Kelly and Sabrina Aldridge have been restored to the opening credits. *The morphing sequence from this episode onwards is far shorter, with the Rangers calling out their turbo ranger colors. *Susie Gold debuts a straight hairstyle after having curly hair for four years. Cast *Brandon Davis as Andy Holden (Red Turbo Ranger) *Ben Ziff as Chris Henderson (Blue Turbo Ranger) *Jon Lee as Jon Phillips (Green Turbo Ranger) *Kiely Williams as Anna Thomas (Yellow Turbo Ranger) *Shayna Rose as Susie Gold (Pink Turbo Ranger) *Kelly Aldridge as Brittany Chandler *Sabrina Aldridge as Brianna Chandler Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2